


tell me about last night

by captainegg



Series: Smutember 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hangover, M/M, Making Out, Remus doesn't remember shit, Sirius Black is sex on legs, Smutember 2020, they actually don't end up having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: In which Remus Lupin drinks too much and hooks up with Sirius Black, captain of the university’s Polo team and Remus’ long-time crush. Awkwardness ensues the next morning.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Smutember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905190
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140
Collections: Smutember 2020





	tell me about last night

**Author's Note:**

> It's time again for some more Wolfstar!
> 
> I don't have much to say about this one so I hope you enjoy ✨
> 
> Written for [Smutember 2020](https://smutember.tumblr.com/) \- Day 12: The Morning After

Remus woke up with the worst hangover he had in a long time. His mouth was dry as the desert and his brain pulsated painfully behind his eyes.

He rolled onto his side, suddenly faced with a mane of black hair.

Remus blinked slowly, trying to remember what had happened the night before.

They had been out, celebrating the start of their last year at uni at some bloke's house. No, it wasn't a house, it had been a mansion with white marble floors and expensive furniture. Remus squinted, trying to squeeze any information beyond that out of his soggy brain.

He seemingly had a lot of alcohol even though he didn’t remember drinking much at all. Remus remembered the heavy bass of the music, the dance floor vibrating beneath his feet, the hot air around him, slotted between sweaty bodies. The smell of perfume and alcohol mixing in the hot air.

He could also remember tasting coconut and pineapple which was odd since Remus disliked both of those things.

The other person stirred and rolled around, now facing Remus. Sleepy grey eyes met his honey-coloured ones. Remus blinked again, his mind suddenly going blank.

Sirius Black, captain and star of their university’s Polo team and his long-time crush, laid in bed beside Remus. His hair was all messy and his long lashes cast soft shadows across his cheeks in the dim light of Remus' room.

Remus had often imagined what it would be like to wake up next to Sirius but nothing could have prepared him for the actual thing. He sucked in a surprised breath, his eyes trailing down Sirius' neck and bare shoulders to where the rest of his body is hidden underneath the blanket. Remus can feel his warm body and the soft dip his body had created in the mattress. He swallowed nervously.

“Hi,” Sirius said, his voice rough and deep from sleep and alcohol, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Uh, hi?” Remus offered.

Sirius laughed and reached out to trace his fingers over Remus’ cheekbone. Remus’ eyes fluttered shut for a second, inhaling sharply. Sirius trailed his fingers over Remus’ ear before lacing them into Remus’ soft air. When Remus opened his eyes again, Sirius still had his eyes fixed on him and Remus could feel the heat creeping up his neck.

He swallowed again, searching his brain for the right words to say. “Did we, uh, you know?” He gestured between them, his cheeks and ears turning pink, nervously chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Sirius laughed, black strands of hair bouncing around his face, the blanket riding down on his body, exposing more of his smooth skin. “You don’t remember?” he then asked and Remus could have sworn that Sirius suddenly sounded _sad_.

Remus frowned. He could remember how Lily had introduced him to Sirius and Remus had barely been able to think straight and had just furiously started to blush. And then the drinks happened.

He tried to remember how many he had or what he had been drinking but his mind just kept trailing back to god-forsaken Sirius Black _in his bed_.

“No, sorry,” he finally said shyly. “I think I had a drink or two too much.” The blush on his cheeks deepened.

Sirius pulled his hand back, fingers moving across his cheek, thumb flicking over his lips. Remus shivered.

And suddenly, Sirius was gone. Remus immediately felt himself missing the warmth of Sirius' body and the tenderness of his touch. Remus sat up, sending the world around him spinning. Sirius stood in the middle of Remus' bedroom and pulled up his pants and picked up his shirt from where it laid on the floor.

Remus couldn’t help but stare. He knew that Sirius was ripped but seeing him in his bedroom, it all felt a little unreal.

Sirius looked like a Greek statue, carved from marble and crafted to perfection. He had long and lean legs, the fabric of his black skinny jeans hugged him tightly, complimenting his lovely arse. His jeans were still unbuttoned, exposing the dark trail of hair leading down from his navel into his underwear. He had a sharp jawline, high cheekbones and beautiful grey eyes, framed by long black lashes.

This all had to be a dream, Remus thought, summoning all the courage to reach his hand out towards Sirius. “Wait,” Remus said. Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow. “Tell me,” he said. “Tell me about last night, please. I want to know what happened.” Remus’ tongue felt heavy inside his mouth, the heat on his skin almost unbearable but he didn’t dare to look away.

Sirius blinked slowly and then tossed his shirt to the side, a wide grin spreading across his face.

He looked mischievous, a daring glint in his eyes that send shivers down Remus' spine.

Remus swallowed hard as he watched Sirius pace over to him, crawling back into bed. Sirius’ face was only a few inches away from Remus'.

“I had my eyes on you for a while,” Sirius said, his grin softening into a smile. He placed his hand underneath Remus’ chin, thumb ghosting above his lower lip. “And yesterday we finally talked, I can't believe it took us so long. You looked so cute, all blushy and rambly when I was flirting with you," he teased. His thumb played with Remus’ lip before moving his hand up and cupping his cheek. “We had a few drinks and danced and kissed. Gosh, Remus, you’re a good kisser. Do you know that?”

Up to this day, Remus could never imagine how a human could say something with a purr but whatever sound just came out of Sirius' mouth had definitely been that. And he knew that he shouldn't be turned on by this. After all, Sirius was effectively making fun of him but he was also right and deep down, Remus hated him a little for that.

An unsettling heat started to grow inside his gut.

Remus breathed in sharply, noticing the intensity in Sirius' grey eyes, and then Sirius’ lips were on his. Remus brought his arms up and wrapped them around Sirius’ broad shoulders, pulling him closer and on top of him embarrassingly quickly.

Remus usually was shy in bed, wanted to take things slowly and fully enjoy the moment but Sirius just fitted too perfectly into his arms to waste time on casualties.

And whatever had happened or rather not happened between them made the desire inside of him spread even more, sending his heart racing.

“You asked me if I wanted to come back to your place,” Sirius mumbled between kisses, lacing his fingers into Remus’ hair. “I obviously said yes. We almost didn’t make it here, your lips were just too distracting. I couldn’t keep my hands from you, your arse just looked too phenomenal in your jeans. I totally would have fucked you in the next dark alleyway but I’m a man with standards, you know.”

He laughed, the sound a little rough like whiskey but also warm and soft, a private laugh just meant for Remus to hear.

His long fingers trailed down Remus’ neck and over his bare chest. “I like touching you, your skin is so soft.” Sirius' breath was hot on his skin and Remus was convinced that Sirius could explain Polo to him and Remus would still be utterly turned on by any word that would leave his mouth.

Remus shuddered. Sirius’ touch set his skin aflame.

Their eyes met and Remus’ could feel his stomach flip. Sirius’ eyes had an intensity to them that made his skin crawl but in a good way. No one had ever looked at him the way Sirius did just then.

“When we finally made it inside, I pinned you against the wall like the fucking masterpiece that you are. You looked so pretty in the dim light, Remus. I kissed you again and again, you tasted so good,” Sirius continued, placing open-mouthed kisses along Remus’ jaw.

Remus' cock twitched in his boxer shorts but he didn’t pay it any attention.

He closed his eyes and leaned closer into Sirius’ touch, longing to feel as much of it as he possibly could. He wanted to imprint Sirius’ touch into his skin, wanted to feel it for the days to come, wanted to remember how it made him feel.

Skin on skin. Their breaths were heavy and shallow, meeting in the room between them, dancing as their hearts drummed the same melody.

“You are always so—fuck—goddamn pretty. I can’t help but stare at you every time I see you on campus. Remus, you have no idea what you do to me," Sirius said, breathlessly. His pupils were blown wide, lips glistening and swollen from kissing.

Remus tried to say something, wanted to tell Sirius how fucking hot he was, how good he looked in his jeans, how perfect his arse was but the words just wouldn’t come out. Instead, he lifted his hand up and ghosted his finger over Sirius' lower lip, foreheads pressed together.

Sirius brushed their noses together.

“I would have totally gone down on you in the hallway but you ushered me into your bedroom, a shame, really. Just imagine me on my knees, sucking you off. Someone could have seen us, wouldn’t that be exciting?” Sirius’ breath was hot and Remus felt like he might just pass out from how hard he was.

He could imagine it, could imagine how Sirius would look like, his lips wrapped around Remus’ cock. Remus moaned, latching his lips onto the pale skin of Sirius’ jaw, nibbling and sucking purple marks into his skin.

“Well, someone’s eager,” Sirius chuckled, followed by a soft moan. “What happened next?” Remus asked and dragged his tongue over Sirius’ pulse point, tasting the saltiness of his skin, coaxing another moan out of Sirius.

“I got you naked, took my time with it, too.” Sirius traced his hands over Remus’ ribcage, slid them around to his back and came to a halt on his shoulder blades. “You moaned so sweetly, saying my name over and over again. It was music to my ears,” Sirius continued, nuzzling his nose into Remus’ hair above his ear, his breath tickling Remus’ hot skin.

“Sirius,” Remus moaned involuntarily. Sirius grinned and sucked on Remus’ earlobe, gently nibbling on it. “Yes, just like that,” he purred into Remus' ear.

“I wanted to take you apart, piece by piece, watch you come undone under my touch. You would have looked so good, naked and flushed red, all sweaty and needy for my cock.”

Remus’ eyes rolled back into his head, lips parted, another moan erupting from deep within his throat.

“I really wish I’d know what it looks like,” Sirius said with a shrug.

Remus pulled back and blinked. “So we didn’t, uh, have sex?” Remus was confused which seemed to amuse Sirius greatly, a big grin plastered across his face.

Sirius laughed and shook his head, his thumb brushing over Remus’ cheek. “No, you fell asleep as soon as your head hit your pillow and I didn’t want to take advantage of you, so I just cuddled you the entire night.” Sirius sat up and ruffled Remus' hair with a soft smile.

Remus stared at the ceiling for a second, working up all the courage he needed for what he was going to say next, “We can, you know, finish what we started." He then quickly added, "Only if you want, of course.”

Sirius threw himself against Remus, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him all over his face. “Oh, Remus. Thousand times yes but let’s get breakfast first. I’m starving.”

Remus giggled as Sirius pulled him out of bed and sent them tumbling to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, I'd really appreciate it 💌
> 
> Let's stay connected on [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/) 🌈✨


End file.
